<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creation by Headfulloffantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376131">Creation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies'>Headfulloffantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codename: Wonder Woman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andriod AU, Codename: Wonder Woman-verse, Origin Story, World War One, alternative history, andriod steve trevor, steve trevor is an android</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Poison builds the German's newest weapon, an android named Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codename: Wonder Woman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are not what I wanted.”</p>
<p>The Maker said the words over him as his server booted up. “You are the General’s idea, not mine. Why should we make a metal man when we have so many real ones already? But the General insists you will change the war.”</p>
<p>He listened. He had been made to do this. Listen, gather information, catalogue and label. The work bench under him held all kinds of input to compute. Hard. Cold. Metal. All of these new sensations. He was aware that he had hearing but not sight. </p>
<p>“You are not complete. But you will be. You will be perfect.”</p>
<p>His Maker talked to him as she worked. She took great pleasure in explaining what she did to him as she attached the wires of his new hand. </p>
<p>“You will be the General’s greatest soldier. This hand shall be the General’s right hand.”</p>
<p>Strings of code gave him more and more understanding every day. He learned that Humans had limitations called Emotions. He had no such hinderances. Machines like him had no understanding of what made the Maker’s voice race when she described her poisons. He could not compute the anger she described at the sidetrack from her life’s work. </p>
<p>“You are not my area of expertise,” she told him. But she never let that get in the way of making him perfect. She took pride in all her work. He catalogued Pride as something Human. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” the Maker greeted him everyday as if he could answer. “Today we give you eyes.”</p>
<p>The world changed in an instant. He experienced the mechanical sensation of blinking. Then colour flooded over everything. It would have been breathtaking if he had lungs. He didn’t have enough processing power to label the sensations fast enough. Light, dark, colour, textures, shade, perspective, all of it rushed at him. He decided it was the closest he had ever been to the label Happy.</p>
<p>He blinked and focused on the Maker. She was just like him. Unfinished. Half of her face covered in porcelain, her hair hidden under a green cap. He reached out with the only hand he had and traced the edge of her face. His clumsy fingers caught on the plates on her cheek. Moisture filled her eyes. She took his hand gently and laid it back on the table. </p>
<p>“Don’t. You are soft still. Soft things break.”</p>
<p>Weeks later, his completion approached. He sat up, clothed in simple balck pants and shirt while the Maker plugged a cable into the back of his head and played with his cortex. She mumbled under her breath as she worked. He sat quietly, taking catalogue of the room. He did it every morning when the Maker booted him up. He wanted to test his memory cortex, to see if he could find what had changed since the day before. The steel table and workbench were constants, though the tools varied. Plugs and screws strewn in chaos all over it, but the wrench the Maker had been using yesterday was missing. Perhaps she had moved it to the drawer. The solid door remained constantly closed. The Maker closed it behind her before she booted him up in the mornings, and she powered him down before she left at night. It occurred to him that he had no evidence she left at all. </p>
<p>The door opened. A man crashed into the room, letting the door slam into the wall. The Maker jumped. The man was tall, and dressed in a green uniform covered in medals indicating his status as a General. The General turned squinting eyes on him. </p>
<p>“Is it ready?” He hurled the question at the Maker.</p>
<p>“Nearly there,” she promised, shrinking in on herself.</p>
<p>“There is a mission for your creation,” the General said. “The enemy has also made an android for the war. Your creation will retrieve it for us.” The General slapped a folder down on the workbench. </p>
<p>The Maker scooped it up. Her single eyebrow raised. “A woman?”</p>
<p>The General growled. “They call her Wunderfrau.”</p>
<p>The Maker rasped a laugh, “My android will destroy theirs.”</p>
<p>“No!” The General turned away from her and studied him. He kept very still as the General leaned in to inspect his face. “You will reprogram their Wunderfrau, Doctor. <br/>We will use their own weapon against them.”</p>
<p>“This is not my area of expertise,” The Maker complained. </p>
<p>“And yet,” the General smiled, “You have done such fine work. I believe in you, Doctor.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Am I ready?” He asked. The Maker stopped her scribbling in her notebook to look him up and down. </p>
<p>“You as ready as I can make you. All that remains is you mission parameters.”</p>
<p>She went over to her computer and removed a thumbdrive. He turned around, knowing what she wanted. She slid the dive into the slot at the back of his neck. Strings of code overlaid his vision. </p>
<p>Mission parameters: Retrieve Codename: Wonder Woman</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a part of an android verse I'm creating. The stories will be out of order, but I hope to catalogue them as they come along.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>